kalebchannelsfandomcom-20200217-history
Buzz Kill
Buzz Kill is a short fixed shooter, similar in vain to many 1980's arcade shooters. The game was designed by Kaleb D. Parham and the score was composed by The Native Dialect. Gameplay The goal of the game is to survive as long as you can and get the highest score you can. The player controls a ship that can only move left and right. They are attacked by enemies, and must try to dodge the enemy attacks and try to destroy as many as possible. The game has ten levels in total. Once the game is beaten, it restarts with the harder enemies. Much like old school shooters, the player is only allowed to have three bullets on screen at once, meaning accuracy is very important. Missing three shots will mean that they player will need to wait until all three leave the room until they can fire again. Levels Stage 1- The enemies sit in a formation. Some of them may try and attack the player out of formation. Stage 2- These enemies attack in complexed patterns. Stage 3- These enemies display aggressive techniques to try and kamikaze the player. Futhermore, there are blockades all through out the stage. Stage 4- Similar to Stage 1, but introduces a few new enemies. Stage 5- Similar to Stage 2, but introduces new enemies and new patterns. Stage 6- Similar to Stage 3, but adds faster or invisible version's of old enemies. Stage 7- Similar to Stage 4, but requires the player to adjust to dodging more than shooting. Stage 8- Similar to stage 5, but with an overwhelming amount of enemies. Stage 9- Similar to stage 6, but features far more blockades. Stage 10- The enemies once again sit in formation while you attack them, but this time destroying them all causes more to appear. Finally, boss 1 is shown in stronger form. If he is destroyed, the player technically beats the game. After Stage 10: A screen appears saying ,"Lets Try Again". The game restarts back at Stage 1. Now whenever a enemy is killed, it will drop a bomb. Futhermore, all enemy attacks speed up and all stages that feature enemies going in patterns will be faster and the enemies more spread out. New enemies are unlocked as well. After Stage 20: The same happens, except now some enemies attack more fiercly, with stronger attacks or more bullets. After Stage 30: The game reaches maximum difficulty. Now, all enemies drop three bullets when killed, enemies move at maximum speed, patterned enemies are futher apart, and enemy bullets move at max speed. Some enemies also sport amor now. Versions Buzz Kill This version was the original version of the game. An update, BuzzKill+, followed about a month later. This update changed the explosion sprite, made the hitbox smaller and more centered, edited a few enemies/bosses, and revises the title screen and intro screen. These changes made the game easier to play as well as improved the graphics somewhat. BuzzKill Zero This is an upcoming update to BuzzKill +. The sprites have all been redrawn, the backgrounds given more detail, and new enemies have been added. All of the stages have been redesigned and a true final boss has been added, bringing the level total to eleven. A bonus round can be entered once the player reachs a certain score. Gameplay wise, everything is the same, except a shield has been added which allows more casual players to play better. The shield is output by pressing X. The hitboxes have been reaaranged and the difficulty spiked slightly to meet the needs of more hardcore players as well. The game will be released sometime in April or May. Release Buzz Kill was released for the Holiday season. So far, it has been well recieved. BuzzKill+ was released exactly one month later. ﻿ Category:shmups Category:Shooters Category:Kaleb Parham Category:Native Dialect